


stress is bad for you

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: viahuxleystation requested 1 -  “Come over here and make me.”cosima is stressed about school, so delphine and shay try to get her to relax





	stress is bad for you

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](www.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me)

No, she didn’t _want_ to be stressing out about her dissertation right this very second.  She had two beautiful women, who were her girlfriends, sitting in the other room.  They were talking and laughing and having a grand old time and Cosima was glued to her chair.

It’s just that… this was her third university in less than a year.  She really had to make a lot of progress.  She had to impress some very important people who took a chance on her.  Mostly because she had let Delphine use her contacts to do whatever it is they do.  She was being watched for success and she was feeling the pressure.

It’s not like her girls didn’t understand.  Delphine, miss ‘I graduated high school two years early and got my PhD and MD in the same program at twenty-six,’ understood academic pressure.  And Shay had dealt with the hassle of transferring schools.  They knew stress.

But she still felt like shit.

And she’d apologized and they said she didn’t need to apologize and then she’d apologized for apologizing.  It was a tough week.  And it didn’t end.

Frustrated at her lack of focus, she hit save and slammed her laptop shut.  She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

She didn’t know how long she’d sat like that when she was startled by a soft knock on the open door.  She looked up to see Shay hovering in the doorway, looking beautiful and radiantly happy.

 _“_ Hey, we were thinking about watching a movie soon, if you wanted to take a break.”

Cosima sighed guiltily.  “I want to…  But I should probably read for class.”

“When is it due?” Delphine asked from the other room.

“Monday afternoon.”

“Mon amour.  It’s Saturday.  Read it Monday morning.”

Both Shay and Cosima turned to her with raised eyebrows.  “Is this how you got all your degrees?” Cosima questioned.

“Yes,” Delphine deadpanned.

Shay breathed out a laugh and turned back to Cosima.  “A two hour break wouldn’t kill you,” she added.

“I don’t know…”

Shay came into the room to rub her shoulders soothingly.  

“Come and snuggle with us,” Delphine called again.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me,” Cosima called.  “Big words coming from the woman in the other roo-!” 

While Cosima had been issuing her challenge, Shay had bent down and lifted Cosima into her arms.  She squealed as she was carried bridal style into the living room.  She was deposited in Delphine’s lap where she received a plethora of face kisses.

“Why should I when I’ve got Shay to do it for me?”

Shay leaned down and kissed the both of them.  “Which movie do we wanna watch?” she asked and slid under Cosima’s feet.

They debated which movie, which turned into making out.  That ended as soon as Delphine fell off the couch.  Then they moved to the bed.  

They didn’t end up watching a movie that night, but they did succeed in getting Cosima to take a study break.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish shay would pick me up in her big stronk arms


End file.
